Is it a battle of pride or love?
by blackandwhite9321
Summary: My 5th fanfiction, Summary inside. Rate T for now.. but it'll eventually become M. it's better than you think.
1. Chapter 1

-Is it a battle of pride or love?-

Summary= The new semester has finally begun and Sebastian just transfered to ERHA highschool as a third year student, on one day he meets the most popular guy in school although he's a first year student. There meeting is covered up with hatred at first sight. How can Sebastian, a nerd like him beat the most popular kid in school? This is the battle that consist of their pride... or maybe love?

A/N: Hey there people! here's my 5th fanfiction. i hope you guys will like it. And for it's complicated and Kuro at school i'll try to updated although for Kuro at school i dont know what to write even though that it was based on a RP with my friend._." well... for this story i really-really thank my bestfriend. yes i'm talkin to you if your even reading this fanfiction. He's a really nice guy although sometimes he gets on my nerves. I owe you buddy!

And on with the story! please enjooyy!

Warning: English is not my mother so please do forgive my mistakes :)

* * *

><p>=PROLOG=<p>

The year end holidays has finally ended, and now today is a new school day for the second semester.

A yellow school bus stopped infront of ERHA highschool, where 85% of the most succesfull kids in the world are educated here. Only the smartest kids can enter the school, coming from a wealthy family or not its doesn't matter. The bus doors opened revealing a very known person by the whole school.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S HIM!" shouted on of the girls in the front yard of the school.

"Kyaaaa~ he's gotten even more handsom than the last time i saw him!"

"He's just ssooooo adorable!"

"tell me about it!" the front yard of the school became very noisy because of the voices of the fangirling girls. Girls all around him can only admire his beauty. Being the most popular student in school is really something, especially if your just a first year student.

The first year student walked slowly as some girls gave him flirtatious smiles and winks, he replied them with a genuine smile making the girls blushing until no end.

The first year student smile contently at is popularity, 'this _going to be another hectic yet fun semester'_ he thought to him self smilling.

Oh yes, i almost forgot to tell you guys who is this guys name, well who else could it be rather than Ciel Phantomhive? The son of both Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Althought he lost his parents when he was eight, he still tried to be his cheerfull self. And besides he always have her aunt Angelina Durless that treats him as if he is her own son. Well you can say his live was pretty happy.

CIEL's POV

Such a beautiful day, even when i just stepped out from the damn school bus, everygirl starts screaming my name like i'm some sort of celebrity or something. Heh i kinda love my life.

I started to walk towards my class, but stop when i felt someone calling for me. I turned around i saw my cousin Elizabeth or what she forced me to call her 'lizzie', she hates her name for some reason. I just cant get the reason why would she ever hate a beautiful name as that?

"Ciel! Jeeez! Why do you always walks so fast? Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you?" she nagged at me while putting her right hand on her hip.

"Sorry, i just dont like to walk very slow" Elizabeth could only roll her eyes and sighed hearing my explanation. "soooo... what's up?" i asked her. And her face suddenly turned red.

"Y-yesterday!" she stuttered and her face getting even red than before. "What? Did i forget someone's birthday or something?" she raised on brow at my rather stupid question. "no! No that!" she said again, honestly at times like this she can be really confusing. And dude seriously i'm starting to get impatient with her weird behaviour.

"I-it's Ronald!"

"eh? What's wrong with him? He finally found his favorite underwear or something?" i said making Elizabeth frown. "N-no! Dont be so rude Ciel! she paused for second "Y-yesterday... when i was hanging out with the girls. And we accidentally met up with him.. bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla... And then he suddenly took my hand and kissed it..." She suddenly hold her right hand that i think was the that Ronald had kissed."And.. andhe confessed his feeling towards me... All this time we always had the same feelings Ciel! kyaaaaaa~ i'm so happy at the moment!" she said giving her famous death hug.

Although she's choking me to death, i feel happy for her. As i can remember, she has a heavy crush on Ronald since... i dont know... forever maybe?

"Hahaha... good for you then if my cousin is happy, then i am too" she giggled and let go of me "Your just so sweet Ciel" heh she just doesn't know me that well. "heh... let's go to class.. shall we?" Elizabeth nodded and we both went to class.

SEBASTIAN's POV

ERHA highschool.

This school will be my new school. Although i'll be here only a few months until graduation, i just hope things will go well.

I adjusted my glasses that were kinda tilted. Its not that i cant see without them, its just the most valuable thing in my life. It may make me look sentimental but who cares. Atleast i dont. I went around the place trying to find the headmaster's office, jeez this place is just to big! There's no other choice than ask.

"Excusme, can you tell where the principal's office is?" i asked to a blond that seem to be a first year student.

"ofcourse! You must be a new kid! Hi there i'm Finny!" he gave me a rather wide smile.

"I'm Sebastian." And so we wnet to the principals office.

.

.

.

"I hope you're transferring here will be your best decision ever my little raven!" said the rather accentric principal. He gives me the creeps... sheesh..

"You finish already?" Finny said.

"Hey you didn't need to wait for me"

"Naah it's okay.. So what class are you in?"

"3-2"

"hey that's the same as me!"

"what? I thought you were a first year student" he just giggled at my statement "Lots of people like too asume that, hehe" i just raised my eyebrow.

"So will you show me to class?"

"Sure! Lets go!" And so Finny led me to class. Its going to be another boring year.

Or so i thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for being so short not like my other fics, but i promise it'll get better. Please RnR it brings joy to my heart. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Is it a battle of pride or love?

Summary= The new semester has finally begun and Sebastian just transferred to ERHA highschool as a third year student, on one day he meets the most popular guy in school although he's a first year student. Their meeting is covered up with hatred at the very first sight. How can Sebastian a nerd like him beat the most popular kid inschool?This is the battle that consist of their pride… or maybe love?

Rating= … somehow I forgot about the rating ._.

A/N: Hey there! how have you all been? great? that good :3 ... what? me? you guys want to know about me? well... IM COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED... hehe~ but i still managed to update this right? dont worry i'll update the others especially "It's Complicated" and "Kuro at school" :) now here's chapter 2...

* * *

><p>=CHAPTER 2=<p>

SEBASTIAN's POV

Its been a week since I first set foot on this school.

And as I thought, everything is so boring. Nothing new, just the plain old boring life.

I yawned for the hundreth time today, everything seems so… so monotone, so

…..Lonely….

I wish god will just take my life. Honestly I don't mind, besides I don't have anyone in this world. Only me and me alone.

But there's still a lots of things in this world that I still haven't learn about, but then again… why should I even care? Why should I learn a lot of things knowing that there wont be anyone for me? But I always have my mom, dad, brother… oh wait, they're dead. Gone to a much better place, leaving me to suffer in this so call of a world.

I just want things to go back to normal, where everything is fine. Pffft talk about being sentimental.

But if you guys must know, I hate my self to no end…

.

.

.

Finally the bell signalling lunch time has finally come. I just want to grab some food and find a place where I can be alone. Away from anything and everything.

I was about to avoid the crowd, when I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"Wanna eat together with me, Bard and Maylene?" The cheerful blond said as he gave his very bright smile.

"I think I'll pass" I said.

"That so bad" Finny pouted " Bard was gonna give his famous lasagna, and Maylene was hoping that you'll come" Finny said innocently.

"Sorry, I just like eating by my self" a gave a fake smile.

"O-okay, but if you need us we'll always welcome you" he said then went of with a wave of his hand.

I could only sigh and went to find a quite place.

(^3^)

I looked around the place , there's nothing that you can call a quite place in this school. It's so damn crowded. But then I spotted a tree near the gym. So I decided to sit there.

I sat facing away from tree so that I can lean onto it, I took the sandwich out of my bag and ate it in peace.

It maybe quite, but it didn't remain that way for long, it seems that there were a group of girls that were… screaming? But not scream like when you're afraid. Its like a scream of adoration. At first I ignore it, but as time goes by it becomes more louder and more annoying. So I decide to see what's all the commotion about.

"Oh my god! He's sooo adorable… I just cant get enough of his cuteness!"

"H-he, he just said hi to me! Kyaaaa!"

"He's such a gentelman isn't he?"

More pointless crap were practically shouted by the girls, I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating. But then my eyes captured a very beautiful figure. His eyes were Cerulean Blue, soft b lue grayish hair, those pink rosy lips…. I really have to say, that never before in my monotone life that I've seen someone as beautiful as him. I cant seem to get my eyes off of him. I don't know why but u just cant. He.. He's so captavating, beautiful… as if he were royalty, yes royalty… I just don't get it, why am I so impressed with this boy?

CIEL's POV

It's so good to have fan like this, hehe… but honestly they don't need to follow me every where I go right? Sometimes its hard to have alone time if its like this…

I don't know why but at the moment I really feel that I want to be alone. Because I feel that there is something going to happen that'll change my life. Weird? Yes I know, since I was a little boy I sometimes get this feelings. Its like I have sixth sense or something, but I don't know. I just feel so that way.

Now where's Lizzie, she promised me that she'll lend her book to me. Just as I thought that I felt my phone vibrate on my left pocket.

I opened it, seeing that it was a text from Lizzie.

''_Sorry Ciel, I'll give the book later, Ron invited me to eat on the roof. Don't worry I'll pass by your home before going home my self…_

_Love Lizzie "_

Damn that girl, if she were to say earlier than I wouldn't have leave the classroom…. I would have eat there in piece. Oh well what's done is done, I should go back to class.

While walking, in the corner of my eye I could see someone staring at me from the tree near the gym. For some reason I don't want to see who is this staring person. But one thing is for sure, this person's stare give shivers to my whole body. It's scary, yet soft at the same time. I wonder, is this person a part of the feeling im getting ?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>AN: Im reaaaaaly sorry if it's really short and unlike my other fics, but i hope you guys enjoyed it XD.

And as i said i promise to update on "Kuro at school" and especially "It's Complicated"(my friend keep asking for the third chapter)

Aaaaand since im odly generous today i'll give you guys and girls a little sneakpeak of the third chapter of It's Complicated.

1. Ciel on a new mission, after 2 years of being in the research team

2. Ciel got shocked, and fell into a river

3. Ronald got heavily injured

4. BJ and Justin (my OC's) comes to the rescue!

5. Mr. Tanaka kinda scolds Ciel :p

and there you go, im gonna rest for tommorow practical test... bye bye *waves and walks away*

-BlackandWhite9321-


End file.
